


A Home Run

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Home Run

"At least the catcher didn't have to walk halfway out to me to catch the ball," Harry said, frowning. He'd been asked to throw out the first pitch at a baseball game as a member of the "British police force" or whatever Kingsley had called his job in the Muggle version of his employment file. 

"It's not like catching the Snitch but considering how much either of us knows about the sport, you did well. I'm not at all embarrassed to be seen with you." Severus smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "High praise indeed."

Severus took a sip of the complimentary ale and spit it back into the bottle. "Good God, what is this swill?"

Harry laughed. "Cheap American beer. Although I understand you can actually get good ale on tap. San Francisco is very cosmopolitan. I can't wait to try some authentic cioppino."

"I'd rather have fish and chips with mushy peas," Severus mumbled, very nearly pouting. Harry thought it was adorable.

"You're an Englishman through and through."

"Don't you forget it." 

Harry reached over and took Severus's hand. "At least here, in San Francisco, we can be a bit more _obvious_ than in other cities."

"Not too obvious though." They both looked around but it seemed the crowd had their eyes on the game. 

The away team was pitching. Harry looked up at the scoreboard and saw it was already the bottom half of the first inning. When he found out he'd be a guest and expected to at least have some idea what he was doing, he crammed a bunch of baseball terms into his head as well as watched part of a couple of games. He dozed off somewhere around the fifth inning both times.

As a kid he'd seen a bit of football on the telly as well as tennis. He quite thought his aunt had the hots for some of the tennis players the way she insisted on watching. 

Baseball was a little like cricket but too much. The game tended to actually end within about three hours. The bats also reminded him a bit of Bludger bats although he didn't think he'd want to get hit by a baseball any more than he wanted to get hit with a Bludger. 

Settling in to watch, he felt a cool breeze coming in to the stadium off the bay.

"I'm glad we brought jumpers like Hermione suggested. It's not very warm here at all. Even during the day I was chilly."

"And, as wizards, we likely would have frozen to death," Severus deadpanned. 

Harry nudged him with his shoulder. 

"Shut it, you." There was applause when one of the home team got a hit but in short order the inning was over without a run scored. As the players took the field again, there was a much louder roar from the crowd. 

Harry pulled out his battered pair of Omnioculars and focused on each member of the team. As the batter finally took his place beside the plate, Harry looked more closely at the pitcher.

"Severus?" Harry blinked and played back the pitch. 

"What, Harry?" Severus said, a pile of peanut shells on the ground by his feet. 

_Englishman, my arse_ , Harry thought with a suppressed chuckle.

Speaking of arses….

This one he was watching had a very fine one, although Harry wasn't about to tell Severus that. 

However….

"He reminds me of you." Harry looked from the Omnioculars to the live action and back again. 

"Who does?" 

"The pitcher. Look." He handed the Omnioculars to Severus who looked through, the furrow in his brow deepening by the moment. 

Finally after several more pitches Severus handed the Omnioculars back to Harry with a sniff. 

"We do not look alike in the slightest."

"Whatever, Severus." Harry watched the man the rest of the inning and when he walked off the field, Severus stood.

"We're leaving."

"It's only the second inning!" Harry was rather looking forward to _someone_ managing to score as well as admiring a particular backside.

"You did your part but I can think of much better things to be doing right now."

"Oh?" Tempted, Harry followed Severus from their seats and made their way out of the stadium. After walking only a short distance Harry saw an inviting looking pub. "Let's go in here for a proper drink."

"Let's go back to our room and order in," Severus fairly growled sending shivers up Harry's spine. He then pulled Harry into an unlit corner and Disapparated with a soft pop.

As for the score….

Whether the home team won or lost, Harry didn't know but he and Severus made it all the way to home.


End file.
